Electronic devices such as, for example, notebook type personal computers have been used as information processing devices. Such electronic devices include a first case body having manipulating keys, a second case body having a display panel, and a coupling member configured to connect the first case body and the second case body and are configured such that the second case body can be rotated with respect to the first case body.
Locking mechanisms have been used to lock the first case body and the second case body in such electronic devices, or the like. In addition, locking mechanisms are provided to mount batteries on the first case body. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that a user moves locking levers 34a and 35a in a width direction (an X axis direction) of a main body case body 21 so that a locked state and an unlocked state of a battery pack 40 are switched (paragraph 0021, or the like).